Team MSFT (Misfit) Tomoko Trailer
by Hiei's Curry
Summary: Team Misfits forth member Tomoko Jervis machine gunner and wolf Faunus from Atlas


**(A few days before heading to Vacuo)**

"So, you're really going to Vacuo sis, isn't that full of cutthroat's?" asked a girl sitting on the end of bed, her wolf ears standing on end, while talking to her sister who was looking out the window of the room.

"It's not, it's just a harsher place to live is all."

"Then why go there, it's already bad enough living here why leave?" asked the first girl looking at her sister's luggage in the corner of the room "and why take that antique?" looking at her weapon.

"Hey, it's not an antique, it's a perfectly serviceable weapon and to answer your first question, well I just want a change and see new places."

"You're a hopeless romantic you know, that Tomoko?"

"I am not Aria." pouted Tomoko, her wolf tail standing on end.

Aria just started giggling "I'm just messing with you." spoke Aria "Just be careful, ok, mum would be furious if anything happened to you."

"I know, but I'll be fine, besides I'll have teammates to look after me, I have nothing to worry about."

"Except that semblance of yours." spoke Aria darkly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoko confused.

"Well, firstly it makes you more unlucky to help someone else." spoke Aria and she stood up fully from the bed "Then there is the fact it makes you see someone's memories, people might not like that, they might have some parts of their past they want buried."

The two sisters just stared at each other for a second then Tomoko burst out laughing "Sorry, it's just weird seeing you being serious." shaking her head Tomoko continued "I appreciate the concern, but really I'll be fine, don't worry ok?"

"I'm always going to worry; you're my little sister and I'll miss you going all the way to Vacuo."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine"

"Stop avoiding what I told you" shouted Aria.

"What do you mean?"

"That semblance, it was ok when you did it to me but that doesn't mean it will be the same for other people, they can take it badly, why the hell can't you see that." Aria stood with her fists clenched.

Tomoko sighed, and hugged her sister "Sorry, I was being insensitive." as Aria hugged her back with a few tears in her eyes now "I know your worried, and a little scared, but I'll be fine I promise, besides I'll be sure to pick a team that's got my back ok?"

"I'm still going to worry you know and you had better stay in contact and I would like to meet your team".

"Not asking for much are you" Tomoko giggled "I promise to write at least and try and call at least once a week, as for meeting the team we'll see depends how much you'll embarrass me."

"Hey, that's what an older sister is for isn't it." which set the two girls giggling.

**(Present day)**

Sat in an old building keeping watch out of a broken Tomoko was reminiscing on this and other times with her sister, she wondered what her and her parents would think of the others, likely love Maple not sure on Frenda, Beurling was a bit of interesting question _"Oh well, maybe one day"_.

Just as she was thinking this, Beurling walked up to her with two cups "Here, might need this." she spoke with her cigarette in her mouth while handing her a cup of tea.

"It's not got that poison in it has it?"

"I could always throw it away"

"No, sorry and thanks" spoke Tomoko as she took the cup "How are the others, they asleep?".

Beurling nodded putting her cup down next to the window "You need to stop day dreaming you know."

"Sorry, it's just I miss my sister, it's her birthday in a few days, I'd like to see her for it."

Beurling looked at Tomoko, she could the sadness on her face "What does she look like?"

Tomoko looked at Beurling for a second before pulling out a picture of her and Aria out to show her, Beurling took the photo "She's the one on the right, she looks a lot like me." explained Tomoko.

Looking at the photo Beurling could see Tomoko it couldn't have been that long ago as she had the same outfit on then as she did now, white jumper with grey elbow and shoulders, light brown trousers, and her red scarf, her sky-blue eyes and blonde bob cut also looked the same. Aria had the same hair cut but she had emerald coloured eyes, in the photo she had a light blue flowing dress on and black heels on her feet, covering the dress was a white over coat.

"I can see what you mean, minus the eyes and I couldn't tell you apart, are you twins?" spoke Beurling as she handed back the photo.

This set Tomoko laughing "Sorry, it's just we get that a lot she's actually a year older." she said as she put the photo back in her pocket.

Looking back Tomoko could see Maple sleep leaning in the wall, while Frenda was lightly snoring sprawled out like a starfish before looking back out the window.

"Hey, Tomoko look at that" said Beurling pointing at a group of Grimm, getting up to jump out of one of the other windows.

"Wait" spoke Tomoko "Shouldn't we wake the others?"

Beurling gave and evil smirk "OI! FRENDA! wake up, or I'll get them all" Frenda jumped up to see Beurling drop down and then she saw the Grim.

Grabbing her Hammer, she jumped out the same window screaming "OI! No fair you bleeding cheater."

Maple came up right after her aiming her rifle out the window the others had jumped out of "Those two still at it then?"

"Yep" said Tomoko as she aimed her machine gun and fired a burst, she could see Beurling and Frenda getting ready to lay in to the Creatures.


End file.
